


El valeroso vizcaíno don Sancho de Azpeitia

by elportalderealidades



Category: Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote - Miguel de Cervantes
Genre: El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha, Gen, Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, el vizcaíno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: En un lugar de Sevilla, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivió un hombre vizcaíno, de nombre don Sancho de Azpeitia, que huía del fantasma de su derrota en la Mancha. Aquesta es la historia de sus andanzas y los giros de su fortuna, que en sus vaivenes le trajo nuevamente a la memoria el nombre del caballero al que como a la muerte temía…





	El valeroso vizcaíno don Sancho de Azpeitia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> Antes de nada, ¡feliz Día del Libro! Como seguramente sabréis, en esta fecha, 23 de abril, se conmemora la muerte de dos de los más grandes escritores de la literatura occidental, quienes se creyó durante mucho tiempo (a pesar de que en realidad la diferencia entre los calendarios juliano y gregoriano los separaron por más de un mes) que fallecieron el mismo día: William Shakespeare y Miguel de Cervantes.
> 
> Para celebrar tan señalada fecha, que no puede pasar desapercibida a los amantes de la lectura, el Portal ha preparado un nuevo destino para nosotros. ¿Que de cuál se trata? Hum… podría decíroslo directamente, pero creo que con una pequeña pista lo adivinaréis: “En un lugar de la Mancha…”
> 
> … salvo que en este caso es de Sevilla, y quien nos espera ahí no es nuestro afamado caballero, sino uno de sus tantos contendientes, y uno de los pocos de cuyo enfrentamiento salió victorioso el valiente don Quijote: don Sancho de Azpeitia, más conocido como “el vizcaíno”. Así pues, esta historia es un spin-off inspirado en uno de los incontables personajes de esta obra mundialmente célebre, que nos transporta a otros tiempos e inspira aventuras incluso a día de hoy.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡partimos! Y, pues dice el caballero “Aquel que mucho camina y mucho lee, ve mucho y conoce mucho”, veamos y conozcamos nuevos horizontes. El Portal gira y Sevilla espera…

Cuenta el sabio Cide Hamete Benengeli que en la ciudad de Sevilla, en los puertos de los que parten los navíos a las Indias, una familia principal vizcaína embarcaba en la flota que partiría a la Nueva España. Gentes de toda condición se hallaban juntas en los muelles para presenciar las preparaciones de tan señalada salida, que de ahí en unas jornadas pensaba llevarse a cabo con toda pompa y festejo. 

Entre la multitud curiosa de ver los ilustres rostros de las personalidades que irían al viaje, un escudero vizcaíno se despedía de la familia dicha, que con muestras de no poco alivio en los rostros le deseaban buena ventura en sus negocios venideros.

—Allá en Nueva España no habremos más menester de sus servicios —dijo en su natal lengua vizcaína el marido, un hombre por quien la Fortuna había girado de manera favorable, pues pasaba a las Indias con un muy honroso cargo—. Dios os guíe de hoy en adelante, don Sancho.

—Sabe vueseñoría —respondió el escudero, que don Sancho de Azpeitia tenía por nombre— que yo gustoso los acompañaba en este viaje, y hasta donde Dios quisiese.

—Eso no ha de ser así —dijo la esposa con semblante visiblemente turbado—. Que ya quedamos contentos de su oficio en mi viaje por la Mancha, donde solo por obra de milagro no hubimos de pagarle con mi vida y las de mis damas.

—No sea injusta mi señora, que ha de recordar vueseñoría tan bien como yo que fue ese loco caballero quien nos privó de proseguir nuestro camino. Todo cuanto hice fue por protegerlas a vos y sus acompañantes, con peligro de mi persona.

—Mas si ese hombre fuera tan loco como decís, ¿cómo es posible que no sea perseguido por la Santa Hermandad? Extraño caso es que la Justicia no castigue esa clase de comportamientos.

—Quizás por su locura misma fue dejado—sugirió la esposa, cuyos ojos todavía miraban hostilmente al escudero—. Pero vos, don Sancho, sois hombre cuerdo. No puedo perdonar las amenazas que en contra de mi vida y honor como ama vuestra proferisteis.

—Señora…

—Tal es la decisión de mi esposa, y yo la respeto. Id en buen hora, don Sancho, y quedad con Dios.

Con estas y otras razones se despidió don Sancho de los que fueran sus amos. Era ahora acuciante cuestión buscar nuevos señores a los que servir para sustentar su hacienda y vida, y con este pensamiento tomó por decisión de permanecer en aquella ciudad un tiempo, donde no faltaría quien requiriese de un escudero servicial como él lo era.

Sevilla era por esos tiempos la más próspera de las ciudades del Imperio español, por ser puerta a las Indias, donde muchos esperaban hallar las riquezas y el renombre que no tuvieran en su patria. Pero no obstante su grandeza y prestigio, Sevilla era también lugar de suma delincuencia, en cuyo seno algunas gentes clandestinamente vivían del hurto y el perjuicio ajenos.

Nuestro vizcaíno procuró no dar queja a tan peligrosa comunidad, y unos días después de despedirse de sus amos vio llegar a la ciudad dos caminantes a caballo de buena estampa y parecer. Aproximose el escudero para saludarlos con humildad en su mala lengua castellana, ofreciéndose como guía y protección en Sevilla.

—Agradecemos vuestro ofrecimiento, buen hombre —dijo uno de los caminantes, mostrando en su cortesía ser galán bien criado—. Pero por el momento no precisamos de guía, como le podrá referir mi compañero.

—Así es la verdad, señor Vivaldo —contestó el otro—, pues conozco esta ciudad como si hubiera sido criado en ella. Pero decidnos, ¿sabéis, por ventura, si ya es partida la flota a la Nueva España? Vinimos a Sevilla con intención de embarcar, pero ignoramos si es tiempo aún.

—Tienen vuesas mercedes suerte, que puerto sigue por semanas dos.

—Albricias, compañero, que no tenían vuestras amargas quejas fundamento ninguno —dijo Vivaldo con risueño semblante.

Don Sancho, que era de natural curioso, quiso saber qué eran esas celebraciones, y así se lo preguntó a Vivaldo.

—Se trata de la historia más curiosa jamás contada, amigo —contestó Vivaldo—. Pero el camino ha sido largo y la fatiga mucha; así, si os place, acompañadnos para comer, que satisfaremos nuestra necesidad a salud de esta nunca vista anécdota.

Así lo hicieron, y en una posada cercana se instalaron y respondieron presto a la sorda petición de sus estómagos. Vivaldo narró, graciosamente, el viaje que desde la Mancha hasta Sevilla les había traído, y de cómo, por el camino, fueron enterados por unos pastores del entierro de un compañero suyo llamado Grisóstomo, que de amores frustrados había perdido la vida. Suspenso estaba don Sancho con la historia del desgraciado pastor, que en realidad no era tal, sino un noble mancebo que, habiendo abandonado su hogar para seguir al objeto de sus amores —una doncella de nombre Marcela que había determinado de hacerse pastora—, había sido rechazado por ella.

El otro caminante tomó la mano contando la manera en que yendo al entierro se habían encontrado con una comitiva con su mismo destino, a la que se unieron. Describió entonces, punto por punto, la risible estampa de dos hombres, viejo y enjuto uno, bajo y rollizo el otro, que eran los más grandes locos de los que jamás se había oído hablar. Se llamaba el primero don Quijote, por otro título “el Caballero de la Triste Figura”, que junto a su escudero Sancho seguía la profesión de la andante caballería, encargada en deshacer entuertos, prodigar el bien y evitar el mal.

Quedó don Sancho en extremo turbado al oír mentar al caballero, que todavía de su encuentro le dolía el cuerpo al acordarse de los golpes que había recibido. Preguntó a los caminantes si sabían, por vida suya, dónde se hallaba el tal don Quijote ahora, a lo que respondieron que había dicho de recorrer las sierras hasta despojarlas de los muchos ladrones que allí se ocultaban. Sosegose con esto el vizcaíno, y en terminando de comer se despidió de Vivaldo y su compañero.

Pasó un tiempo en que nuestro vizcaíno quitó de su conciencia el malestar que la memoria del caballero le había acarreado y ocupose en un nuevo oficio donde pudo ejercer su función de escudero. Era su deber la protección de un mercader que temía que el jefe de la cofradía de ladrones de Sevilla, un muy temido hombre al que llamaban Monipodio, había de enviar a sus hombres a que le dieran de cuchilladas en el rostro por encargo; y rogaba a don Sancho que lo impidiera por todos los medios, haciendo de él su acompañante para salir a la calle cuando lo hubiera menester.

Aconteció que una noche, acompañando a su nuevo señor por la ciudad, topó con un muchacho del que receló; y porque no pudiera acercarse al mercader lo hizo detener, que había oído que no solo hombres y mujeres, sino también mozos como él servían en la mesnada de Monipodio.

—Suélteme vuestra merced —rogaba el chico, que don Sancho reparó en que venía sucio y con ropas de no muy buen ver.

Don Sancho le preguntó quién era, y el chico, entre amargas quejas, dijo que se llamaba Andrés, que venía de las sierras de la Mancha a buscar oficio en Sevilla. El mercader, recobrado de la alerta en que el muchacho lo había puesto, le preguntó si vivía en la calle, a lo que Andrés contestó que así era, pues su desgracia era tanta que no tenía de qué sustentarse.

—Calma, muchacho Andrés, y cuéntanos qué desgracia es esa.

—Pues es, señores, el caso que yo era pastor de cabras, y mi amo, que Dios olvide, no pensaba pagarme la labor, y en ocasiones me daba de azotes. Llegó en esto un loco que se hacía llamar caballero andante para socorrerme, pero hiciera mejor dejándome solo, porque cuando se marchó mi amo me dio tantos palos que dejé de sentirlos. Estuve curándome en un hospital hasta que sané y fui a buscar al tal caballero; mas fue mi desdicha tanta que cuando topé con él se negó a vengarse de mi amo, como la vez primera me había prometido si volvía a maltratarme. En fin, tomé lo poco que su escudero quiso darme y determiné de venirme a esta ciudad, pasando tantas penas que tardara demasiado en referirlas todas. Tal es mi historia, así que os ruego, señores, que tengáis en bien de darme algo, aunque sea poco, con que coma.

El mercader, conmovido, así lo hizo; diole unas monedas e hízole proposición de servirle de mozo de recados, pues su ayuda podía venirle bien para pregonar sus mercancías. Andrés dijo que sí haría, y los tres volvieron a la casa del mercader en buen humor y compañía; no así don Sancho, que afligido por la nueva mención de don Quijote temía que de la sierra a Sevilla fuera a atormentarle. Sentíase el infeliz perseguido por la memoria del caballero, que como una maldición lo afligía en tanto que veía a Andrés, y no supo qué hacerse; pero finalmente no lo pudo sufrir y dispuso de marcharse, abandonando su puesto con el mercader.

Sucedió en esto que unos días después toda Sevilla era alegría y festejo. La catedral y sus alrededores estaban llenas de las gentes que, curiosas, se acercaban a las puertas del santo edificio a ver a la pareja de la que tantos hablaban. Don Sancho había oído los rumores sobre el caballero capturado en la lejana Argel, de la que había escapado gracias a una morisca que deseaba convertirse a la santa fe católica; pero la razón de que diera tanto que hablar era que se decía que la joven morisca era la más hermosa criatura que había en el mundo, y que ese día sería bautizada para luego casarse con el Capitán, pues ese era el cargo del cristiano al que había salvado.

Don Sancho, contagiado de la expectación general, pasó entre la multitud esperando ver a la célebre Zoraida, que así se llamaba la morisca, y quiso su suerte que acertara a verla salir de la catedral —el espejo de la hermosura, engalanada de la forma más exquisita jamás vista, siendo la luz de sus ojos oscuros y las perlas de su boca las joyas más brillantes de todas— acompañada de su séquito. Los hombres pasaron por su lado, y Don Sancho oyó parte de su animada plática:

—Si hubiera visto vuestra merced la emoción de María —pues con ese nombre se había bautizado Zoraida como cristiana—, ¡qué de ilusión, qué de muestras de alegría dio en tanto que nos acercábamos a la ciudad!

—El encuentro con vos, señor Oidor, siendo vuestra merced el hermano del Capitán, presumo que habrá sido mayor motivo de celebración.

—Así es la verdad; que en una venta de la Mancha, a varios días de camino de aquí, nos reunimos. ¡Y era esa venta, os lo aseguro, lugar de convergencia del destino, de la Fortuna misma! Os habré de contar, amigo mío, las muchas cosas que ahí pasamos, especialmente sobre el famoso caballero don Quijote de la Mancha, por otro nombre llamado “el Caballero de la Triste Figura”.

—He oído hablar de él antes —replicó el otro, sorprendiendo al Oidor y a don Sancho, que ya sentía perder la color del rostro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es posible?

—Quizás no haya llegado a vuestros oídos, señor Oidor, porque hace no mucho que habéis vuelto de vuestro viaje, pero ha empezado a imprimirse en Madrid un libro, titulado El Ingenioso Hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha, cuyo argumento sospecho que versa sobre el caballero del que me habláis. Por más señas os diré que vos mismo sois personaje de dicha historia, así como la bella María, que esta es la razón de que tantas gentes la conozcan y vengan a verla convertirse a nuestra santa fe, pues tal es la simpatía que despierta en los lectores.

—¿Y vende mucho ese libro que contáis?

—¡Cómo si vende! Preguntadlo en Barcelona, Portugal y Valencia, entre otros lugares donde se está imprimiendo. Y por su buena fama se me trasluce que habrá de ser traducida a todas las lenguas y naciones del mundo.

—Siendo ese el caso, habréis de enseñarme, amigo mío, por vida vuestra, el tal libro, que holgaré mucho de descubrir por mí mismo las maravillas que dél se cuentan.

El otro dijo que sí haría, y don Sancho, por todo extremo congojado, salió corriendo del lugar y abriose paso entre la multitud con torpe precipitación. La terrible memoria del caballero, la manera en que lo había derrotado en la Mancha, perseguía su mente como un fantasma, haciéndole sentir que una fría garra de hierro le asía de la garganta mientras dejaba a las gentes atrás. En esto llegó a una imprenta próxima a donde estaba, en la que vio los cajones donde se corregían los libros, y preguntando por uno le respondieron que se titulaba El Ingenioso Hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha, compuesto por un tal Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, de que terminó de admirarse y de espantarse el vizcaíno. Pasó adelante a una librería donde el tal libro se vendía, y de sus ahorros lo compró sin pena de su ánima; tal era el fervor que sentía por leerlo.

Pasó don Sancho días enteros encerrado en sus estancias, pues era lector lento e impaciente, y llegó a la parte en la que el famoso don Quijote topaba con un coche, precedido de dos frailes de San Benito en mulas grandes como dromedarios, en el camino del Puerto Lápice. ¡Oh, válame Dios y cuán grande fue su sorpresa y su espanto al verse descrito en el papel, como el “vizcaíno” que se enfrentaba al caballero y, en el capítulo siguiente —en el que vio su propio nombre escrito, “don Sancho de Azpeitia”— era derrotado por el mismo, peligrosamente cerca de ser muerto si no hubiere sido por la intervención de su señora y las otras damas que en el coche iban!

“Por cierto, fermosas señoras, yo soy muy contento de hacer lo que me pedís —decía don Quijote ante la súplica de las damas por que perdonara su vida—; mas ha de ser con una condición y concierto, y es que este caballero me ha de prometer de ir al lugar del Toboso y presentarse de mi parte ante la sin par doña Dulcinea para que ella haga dél lo que más fuere de su voluntad”.

Vínole a la memoria al pobre don Sancho cómo nunca habían marchado después de aquello al Toboso, como encarecidamente había prometido su señora, y de ahí adelante vivió con la más grande de las inquietudes; porque temía que el loco caballero determinara de ir a Sevilla a tomar venganza de él por no seguir su comando, y terminar con lo que había empezado. Desta manera pasó los siguientes días don Sancho leyendo ávidamente, ansioso por saber qué ruta tomaba don Quijote y dónde se hallaba a cada momento, amedrentado por el pensamiento de que pudiera estar cada vez más cerca de la ciudad.

No se detuvo hasta terminar el libro, dejando al caballero reposando de vuelta en su aldea; mas ni siquiera en ese punto quedó sosegado, pues corría por entonces noticia de que una segunda parte de la historia, compuesta por un tal, vecino de Tordesillas, se estaba imprimiendo. Don Sancho, exhausto por las noches que leyendo había pasado sin dormir, por el poco comer y el mucho fantasear, pensó perder toda cordura; y en efecto, rematado ya su juicio, vino a dar en el segundo más extraño pensamiento que jamás dio loco en el mundo, y fue de partir en busca del célebre Caballero de la Triste Figura, que por ese título, y posteriormente el del “Caballero de los Leones”, sería conocido don Quijote por todos los siglos venideros. Él, el Caballero de la Soberbia Lanza, como determinó de cambiar su nombre nuestro vizcaíno, lo confrontaría como su único y eterno rival en aquel noble ejercicio, pues era su deber de caballero tomar venganza por las pasadas afrentas.

Así pues, don Sancho, ahora el Caballero de la Soberbia Lanza, hízose con una armadura maltrecha, iguales armas y un caballo y partió sin mayor dilación de Sevilla, rumbo a la Mancha, en busca del enemigo que ciegamente imaginó que allí esperaba por él.

Pero el autor desta historia no ha podido hallar noticia de él, si bien su nombre, como el de su rival, se recordó por los siglos de los siglos, muestra de la impensable locura del hombre que tornó loco a otro hombre; de cuyas hazañas no pocas villas contienden entre sí por ahijársele y tenérsele por suyo, como contendieron las siete ciudades de Grecia por Homero, y como todas las villas y lugares de la Mancha lo hicieron por el Ingenioso Hidalgo hasta el día presente.

 

FIN DEL VALEROSO DON SANCHO DE AZPEITIA


End file.
